1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a displacement detection device and, more particularly, to a displacement detection device and a computer system including the same that may partially output the detected displacement in a predetermined axis in hovering operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the user generally uses different computer peripheral devices according to the type of the computer systems, e.g. using an optical finger navigation device, a touch panel, a pointing device or a mouse device to correspondingly control the operation of the computer system, the mouse device is still the mostly used peripheral device. A user may correspondingly control the movement of a cursor shown on a display device using a mouse device so as to perform the game function or the drawing function.
The user generally controls the mouse device by the wrist action, but it is not easy to move a mouse device in a straight line on a working surface so that the movement of the mouse device generally contains movements in two axes. Therefore, if a user is desired to perform the drawing function, it is difficult to draw a straight line by only moving the mouse device such that other peripheral devices (e.g. a predetermined button of a keyboard device) have to be used simultaneously so as to be able to draw a straight line. Or in the game function, it is frequently necessary to perform the single axis operation. However, as mentioned above it is difficult to fulfill this requirement by only using the conventional mouse device.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides a displacement detection device and a computer system including the same that may not output the detected displacement in a predetermined axis in hovering operation so as to solve the problem in the conventional mouse device mentioned above.